


11

by the_fluffy_unicorn



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, I'll just shut up, Poetry, Prose Poem, and as you might have guessed, it's about Eleven, it's weird and pretty dark, okay I've no idea how to tag poetry sorry, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluffy_unicorn/pseuds/the_fluffy_unicorn
Summary: the last of august is here the air is crisp and clear and worn a little too thinclose your eyes and you’ll hear distant voices as if they were near as if they were calling to you from within your own head and you thought they were dead well guess what they’ve got news for you





	11

the last of august is here the air is crisp and clear and worn a little too thin

close your eyes and you’ll hear distant voices as if they were near as if they were calling to you from within your own head and you thought they were dead well guess what they’ve got news for you

you can put on a smile and a sweater and pretend that everything’s better but you know it won’t make it all true so prepare for yesterday mornings catching up with you day after day

as the shadows grow long they will whisper you’ve got no other choice but to listen and repeat and forget and repeat every word that they say

you will laugh and be strong and be stronger as the shadows keep getting longer but the longer you try not to stare you just know that there is something there you can see it’s not what you’d expect

so you shiver and blink and you bristle throw your fist in the air punching something that’s not really there but you feel your knuckles connect

and the world around you shatters but it’s not as if it really matters you ignore it and smile anyway

as the voices fade into nothing you are shaken and numb and disgusting and there’s no one around to hear you say

_still pretty?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [yes this is my tumblr come find me if you like](http://annie-thyme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
